


“Greek is too hard to read”

by HelmetParty



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Hannah continues to be the ceo of based ships with no audience, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Complimenting people isn’t in Greeks usual agenda.
Relationships: Greekgodx/xQc
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	“Greek is too hard to read”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the stream tonight  
> Hope you like xQcL

Greekgodx: Literally reading chat dude, it’s so cancer.

Greekgodx: New lobby bro for fucks sake

X: yeah its fucking ridiculous 

x: done for tonight though Minecraft 

Greekgodx: Alright 

Greekgodx: You did really well I can’t believe they’re so fucking stupid dude

Greekgodx: Like you literally sus out 100% every time, honestly you’re the best player in this game.

x: thanks man

Greekgodx: Zombies sometime?

x: still trying to get it to work properly

Greekgodx: Right

Greekgodx: Anyway it was fun playing with you Felix

x: you too man

* * *

Greek closes his discord window and sighs to himself, returning facecam on for his stream. He silently wished that he hadn’t streamed tonight - he would have much preferred spending time with xQc on Among Us or Zombies. Though, he knew that Felix was relentless in his streams, both through experience and from talking to Kayla and others. Some part of him wished that for once the idiot would stop calling him a leech and take him seriously. All this time he had spent kissing ass wasn’t for subs or views, as much as it was appreciated. 

It couldn’t be helped. He turns to his stream and puts his hands behind his head, kicking back in his chair. At the very least, there was always tomorrow. Though, he would be lying if he didn’t wish it was just the two of them, no streams, no third wheeling dumbasses. It still annoyed him that he had been killed off almost instantly every single round of Among Us - in a way, he was becoming more and more protective of him. 

x: new group tomorrow 

x: come join 

Greekgodx: Thank fucking god

x: thanks for seeing it too, feels good knowing it wasn’t just me

Greekgodx: Yeah no problem bro, literally cancer, so annoying, hope the omegaluls were worth it 

x: <3

As he heads back to stream, he tries to ignore the annoying feeling of butterflies at what was certainly only a friendly heart. 


End file.
